my heart is yours
by Purplehayzee
Summary: Adam and Fiona have been best friends since 1st grade plus theyre neibors. but Adam has the biggest so call "secret" crush on her, but everyone knows..exept Fiona. what will happen his heart starts to collide with hers. read to find out
1. lunch?

"OK GO!" Eli shouted to Adam once he hit the record button on his camera

Adam pushed off the ground as hard as he could to get him to his maximum speed, he ignored his nerves as he got closer to the ramp that he and Eli made earlier

He speed up to the ramp and in no time he was flying in the air, here he decided to flick his board with his foot cause his skateboard to do a kick flip which he landed with no problem

"Dude that was sick!" Eli shouted in excitement as Adam circled back towards him

"did you get that?" Adam asked as he got off his board

"hell yeah bro" Eli replied as he watched the film he shot

Adam let out a small chuckle "haha good cause I am not doing that again, that ramp is to unstable"

Eli smirked "I wouldn't blame you"

Adam brought his sleeve to his forehead to wipe off the sweat. It was starting to get really hot

"ewww that's gross Adam" Adam recognized that voice admittedly, Fiona's

Adam and Eli both turned around towards her house

"how long have you been there?" Adam asked

She was standing on her balcony while holding a glass bottle of Pepsi

She shrugged "Awhile" she answered simply

"haha stalking us much" Eli chimed in.

This brought a smirk to her face "ha you wish Goth boy" she joked , they all laughed

"so how did you like my kick flip?" Adam asked while puting his hands in his pockets

"I give it a 10" she replied, Adam just smiled

"hey well were going out to eat with Claire in a few, wish to join?" Eli asked

"who's driving?" she asked with a smile

Adam raised his hand up

She took a sip out of her soda "ok ill go just let me put my shoes on" she said while retreating back into her house

Eli looked over at Adam who was smiling

"why are you smiling?" Eli asked even though he knew the answer, he had his I LOVE YOU face on

"uhh its nothing" he lied "so where we going to eat?" adam asked to change topic

Eli shrugged "I don't know, sizzler?" he suggested

"ok sounds good, call Claire and tell her" Adam replied

Eli nodded as he pulled out his phone

Adam started walking towards Fiona's house as she came out

"hey" he said lamely "were going to sizzlers. Is that ok?"

"to be honest I don't really care were we go, im just starving" she said not really thinking anything of her words

Adam noticed that she never really seemed to eat, every time he saw her she was always hungry, it wasn't healthy but he didn't want to question her

"uhh ok" he replied, but all he could think about was if there was something wrong

he without realizing reached for her hand

"uhhh adam what are you doing?" she asked looking at there hands that were togather

he quickly droped it once he realied what he did

"sorry" he said looking down

Eli started walking towards them

"are you riding with us" Adam asked tring to break the akward moment

"nah im going to pick Claire up in Morty" he answered "besides I prefer driving then being drove" he pointed out

"ok" Adam replied

he looked over at fiona "lets go" he said as they started walking towards his car.

he took out his keys from his pockets and hit the unlocked botton

Adam got a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago blue convertible for his 16th birthday last year and of course just like any other guy,.. He loved it

They quickly hoped in and put their seat belts on. Adam reached for his sunglass he kept under his seat

"here" he said handing over his sound pair over to Fiona

"thanks" she replied as she put them on, he thought she looked cute with them on

"do they look good?" she asked

"yes" he said alittle to fast, "uhh i mean yeah you look great" he corrected himself

Fiona laughed making adam turn alittle red,

"hey Eli, ill beat you there!" Adam shouted as he turned on his engine

He quickly put his car into gear and sped down the road with skillet playing on his speakers

Adam took on last glance at Fiona before focusing on the road

*author note: hey im back! With a new story, sorry about my last story I just didn't have the time to write, but now its summer and I have more time. Anyways review *


	2. unwanted attention

"ahh man I cant eat any more, I'm stuff" Eli groaned

"me either" Adam sighed as he rubbed his stomach, Adam and Eli took on an eating contest. Who ever ate the most pizzas won. And of course Eli won

"boys" Claire commented while rolling her eyes "you guys are so dumb"

"well at least im cute" Eli stated as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips

"eww" Adam and Fiona both said at the same time, they both smiled at each other

Beep beep beep, Fiona's phone went off

"hey its starting to get late I have to get home soon" Fiona said to Adam

"o shot yeah we do" he stated he didn't how late it was until he looked out the window, he knew how both their parents got when they went over their curfews, been there, done that and didn't want to do it again

"waiter" Eli called out to the blonde headed waiter

"ill be with you in one minute" she replied seeing that we were all ready to leave

"so how are we going to split this tab up?" Eli and Claire asked with their wallet out

"no guys its on me today" Adam said with a friendly smile

The waiter just then came back with their check "here you are" she said as she handed it to Adam,.. "are you sure that's everything?" she asked him as she played with hair with her fingers

"yeah, that's it" he replied without realizing her gesture, "but thanks and here keep the change" he said handing her 30 dollars

"thanks" she muttered walking away disappointed

Everyone at the table started to chuckle exept Adam who didn't get it

"ok?" he stated more as a question but everyone was laughing to hard to answer, he decided this would be the best time to get up from the table and leave "you coming" he asked Fiona

She nodded and got up

"bye guys" she waved to Eli and Claire,

"later" they waved back "see you guys at school on Monday" Claire replied

As they started walking back the waiter stopped them "hey do you go to degrassi?" she asked them but Fiona could tell that she was wanting to talk to Adam.

"yes we do" Fiona said annoyed

"well Monday is my first day maybe you could show me around" she said, once again directed to Adam

adam just nodded "well we got to go but ill see you on monday then"

"Ahh whats your name" she asked tring to keep the conversation going

"Adam" he answered right before he open the door and left with Fiona

Adam and fiona jumped in the car, Fiona was looking through his cds that he had, she decided to play his escape the fate cd

Adam just sat in the car for a couple seconds of just listening to music before he finally asked "why were you guys laughing at the table?" Fiona smirked but she noticed that he was completely serious

"you didn't notice the waiter hitting on you ever since we got there?" she asked laughing a little

He looked confused "she was hitting on me?" he asked. She looked at him with a serious face "you really didn't noticed" she asked

"no, I wasn't really paying attention" he answered looking down. "poor girl she looked like she really liked you, plus she was really pretty" she replied

"yeah but she was blonde" he said while making a face.

"haha what you don't like blondes?" Fiona asked while laughing at the face he made

"not really, I prefer brunettes" he said with out really thinking about it

"yeah,…wait what" she asked not really picking up what he meant by that

He hurried up and turned on his engine "uhhh nothing, lets just get home before we get in trouble again" and with that they took off at full speed to beat their curfews


	3. the Bet

After speeding home, pasting old people up and getting the finger from some kids they knew at school they finally made it back to their street, here Adam decided to slow down just in case their parents was watching

"I think we actually made it back in time" Adam said with relief as he parked his car in the driveway

"yeah because you drive like a maniac!" Fiona said while laughing

Adam started to laugh as well "hey just be glad we made curfew this time"

"ok I give you that, my parents over react if I'm not home in time" she replied

Adam smirked "yeah you can call me your hero" he said with a chuckle "hey wait here"

Adam grabbed his keys from the ignition and quickly got out of the car, before she had time to react Adam was already on her side of the car, opening her door for her

"my lady" he joked as he held out is hand to help her out

She took his hand "thank you" she said with a smile. All Adam could think about that he was holding her hand

"well I think I should get inside before Declan decides to call a search team for me" she joked

Adam quickly released her hand from his "uhhh yeah, ok, night Fi" he said softly. "night" he heard her reply

He slowly started walking up to his front door, as he reached for knob the door swang open before he had the chance to do so "hey dude, where were you, i needed to borrow your car?" Drew asked sounding alittle pissed off

" I went out to eat with Eli, Claire and Fiona, but we lost track of time" Adam answered

"how did that go" Drew asked. His mood quickly changed from his annoyed side to his humorous

"ok I guess" Adam replied while walking pass him into their house.

Drew followed him up the stairs and to his door

"so how's your girlfriend" Drew asked with his annoying older brother tone

"what are you talking about drew? I don't have a girlfriend" Adam replied looking down

"o that's right you haven't ask Fiona yet" Adams head automatically shot up

"come here" he grabbed his brother by his shirt and yanked him into his room

"how do you know about that?" Adam asked his brother shocked

Drew smirked "o come on Adam are you serious, Its so obvious, i think every one knows about your secret "crush" he said while adding air quotes with his fingers

Adams mouth fell open "e-every body k-knows" he stuttered

Drew nodded "well everyone except Fiona I should say, I'm surprise she never figured it out"

Adam's face soften a little bit hearing that "Eli and Claire?" Adam asked

Drew rolled his eyes "yes they know" he answered

"wow" Adam muttered they never said anything

"so how come you don't just ask her out already" Drew asked while looking down at adam

Adam thought about it "I- I don't know" he said looking down

"well you should, I think you guys would make a perfect couple ...your both so obvious, that...and i kinda sorta made a bet with Dave" Drew added

Adam rolled his eyes "what was the bet" he asked annoyed

Drew just shrugged "that you would ask her to be your girlfriend some time this month" he answered like it wasn't a big deal "and if i win Dave has to run down town in nothing but pink hello kitty underwear"

Adam laughed at the thought "hah i love to see that" Drew started laughed also

"see thats another reason why you have to ask her" Drew replied

Adam closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "ill see about it" he finally answered

"thats all I ask" Drew said with a huge smile on his face, while walking out of the room

"where are you going" Adam asked

"I'm going back to my room to watch netflix, I have my movie on pause" he answered as he left the room

"ok Adam replied before he quietly shut the door

ugg what did I get myself into he thought to himself


	4. monday part 1

"Adam,… Adam wake up" Drew tried to wake him while shaking Adams lifeless body

"uhhh what?" Adam mumbled quietly as he slowly started to wake from his dream

"its Monday, we got school" Drew replied while backing away from him

"ok" Adam sighed as he unwillingly got up from his warm bed "can you get out so I cant get changed" Adam asked tiredly

"right, well mom is making waffles so hurry up dude" he said as he left the room

Hearing that Adam hurried up and discarded his shorts he wore to bed and replace them with black baggy skinny jeans

He looked at himself in the mirror as his pulled his shirt off. He stared at his scars that he hated, they reminded him of who he used to be,.. Gracie. He always knew he was a guy even though he was born in a girls body. When he told his parents they gave him trouble at first especially his mom but eventually they came through. He finally got his parents to allow him to start transitioning to the guy he was during the Summer of his Freshmen year, he got the surgeries he needed and started the T shots.

Adam smiled when he realize that he only had one more month till he wouldn't have to take those shots anymore

He quickly grabbed a tight grey V shape shirt and pulled it over his head.

After he finished putting on his shoes, he walked out of his room to the kitchen to find his brother faced first in his waffles, typical Drew

"hey baby, your food is over there, I moved it away from Drew so he wouldn't eat yours" Adams mom informed him

"thanks mom" Adam replied as he walked over to the table. "do you really have to eat so much" Adam asked Drew as he sat next to him

Drew snorted "pshh this is nothing" he informed Adam

Adam quickly looked over his shoulder, "so I was thinking about what you said last night" Adam whispered

"yeah and.." Drew asked whispering back

"and I decided to ask Fiona out today after school" Adam answered. Drew nearly spit out his food from his mouth hearing this

"really! That's awesome dude" Drew said in excitement "I'm going to win that bet for sure now" he said smiling

"shhh keep your voice down" Adam said while looking over his shoulder again luckily no one noticed "it all depends if she says yes" Adam replied quietly

Drew shrugged "have confidence lil bro"

...Drew and Adam quickly finished their waffles "thanks mom" they both said as they handed their empty plates to their mom "your welcome" she answered

Adam quickly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, after he was done he grabbed his bag and hurried out to his car "are you ridding with me" Adam asked drew as he jumped over his door

"yeah" he answered hopping in the passenger seat "I wish I had my car back" Drew whined

Adam smirked, their mom and dad took his hummer away for speeding to much, lucky for Adam, they never caught him

Adam quickly put his key in the ignition and turned it side way, making his engine fire up

The drive to school was very silent, they both didnt have that much to say

After 5 minutes of driving They finally pulled up to Degrassi High aka what they called weenie school

"thanks for the ride bro" drew thanked Adam as he got out. Adam put the keys in his pockets and hit the alarm button

As he entered the building the first face he saw was Claire's. she was all caught up in a book that she was reading called the hunger games

Adam slowly walked up to her "hey can I talk you?" he asked

she looked up from her book, seeing that it was Adam a friendly smile crept on her face. "of course! What do you want to talk about?" she asked putting her book down.

Adam took a deep breath befor answering "its about.. Fiona"


	5. unexpected

She looked at him confused "uhhh what about Fiona?"

Adam took a second to think of how he was going to tell her

"Adam?" Clare asked concerned, its better just rip the band aide off right?

"I like her" Adam blurted out, hearing this put a huge smile on Clare's face

"well, I already know, but I'm glad you can a least admit it to me" she replied, Adam moved to sit next to her on the floor

"yeah so that's why I'm going to ask her out today" he said smiling

Adam didn't know how but Some how Clare's smile got even huger "o my god!" she said in shock, but in a happy way

Adam let out a breathe out that he didn't know he was holding in

"Clare? Adam?" they heard someone call out, they turned around shocked to see who it was

"Hayden! O my god when did you get back here?" Clare asked shocked, Hayden was an old friend of theirs when they were little, but its been years since they seen him

"a few days ago, my dad got transferred back here so im going to degrassi now" he answered "whoa Adam you look different" he pointed out

Adam nodded "yeah a lot has changed since you been here" he said smiling

"well I got to head to the main office but during lunch period, we should all go out to lunch" he suggested

Clare and Adam both agreed "yeah, do you remember the dot, we should eat there"

"how could I not, we went there almost everyday, well I meet you guys there, bye" he waved as he headed off to the office

"wow" Adam chocked out, he was truly surprised to see their old friend

"I know, I did not expect that" Clare replied

Just then the bell rang signaling that it was time to head to class

"well I guess ill see you later" Adam said as he hoped up from floor and headed to his class

"ok see you at lunch" he heard her reply

-oOo-

"so class, would anyone like to volunteer to share their answerer to question 3? No one, then ill just have to choose some one then" the teacher said looking around his class room full of kids

"ahh Eli, would you like to share?" he asked

Eli looked up from his comic "uhhh no but I bet Adam does" he joked as he looked at Adam

Adam wasn't paying attention so he didn't have an answer, but lucky for both of the boys the bell rang

"ahh saved by the bell" the teacher joked as the two boys hurried out of the room before anyone else

"thanks for calling me out just like that Eli" Adam said as they walked down the hallway

Eli smirked "hey when in doubt call out Adams name" he joked, they both started laughing

"hey so I forgot to tell you, but were going to the dot for lunch, do you want to come?" Adam asked

"sure, I'm so hungry right now" Eli said right as his stomach growled

Adam laughed "your always hungry" he said as they both walked out of the main door

The best thing about the dot other then just having awesome food, was that it was so close to the school, so they didn't have to walk all that much

As soon as they reached the building they hurried up and entered through the door, hunger was starting to get on both of them

"hey guys" Clare called out as soon as she saw them. Eli and Adam looked over at the table, Hayden was in the middle of both Clare and Fiona

Eli's jaw dropped "why didn't you tell me Hayden was back!" he asked looking at Adam

Adam shrugged, "why did you call my name out in class?" he shot back smiling

"hey dude, I see your still going with that Goth look" Hayden joked

Eli rolled his eyes "I think you know me well enough that I don't follow the fashion magazines, I like to go with my own style" he pointed out

"yeah I remember, I was only joking" he replied "hey I'm hungry, lets get some food" he said as he got up from his table

Eli and Adam nodded "right behind you dude" they both said

They all quickly ordered their food and headed back to their table

"here you go" Eli said handing Clare her food he got her "thanks babe" she replied

Hayden got himself a bacon cheeseburger while Adam got his and Fiona's usual

Adam sat down next to Fiona as he handed her a chocolate milk shake, with French fries that they dipped in

"Thanks Adam" she said as she took a sip in her shake

"no problem" he replied

"So what has happen since you left?" Fiona asked looking up at Hayden

"the usual, Army sends dad to a new place almost every two years, meet new friends, then have to leave them" he replied

"that sucks" Clare replied feeling a little sad for him.

Hayden shrugged "its all good, so what happen here since I've been gone?"

"ha, what hasn't happen" Fiona joked

They all started talked about anything and everything, school fights, shootings, anything that they could think of

"wow that's crazy" Hayden replied as soon as they all got through telling all their stories

"yeah it is" they all replied

Adam pants then started to vibrate. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, that said he had one new unread text message

Drew to Adam: Hey meet me in front of the school ASAP

Adam sighed "hey I got to go" he said getting up. They all looked at him

"why" Fiona asked

"my brother needs me" he replied as he walked out of the building

As he walked up to the school, sure enough there was drew waiting for him

"hey, what do you need?" Adam asked

Drew smiled "did you ask Fiona out yet?" Adam shook his head

"ok good, cause I got you this" he said handing Adam a white rose, Adam knew that is was her favorite "when you ask her out you can give her that" he said smiling

"thanks bro" Adam said with graditude

"no biggy" he replied "well hey I'm going to catch up with some friends, tell me what happens ok" Drew said before he walked off with his jock friends

Adams heart thumping heard now, he starting to get really nervous, he slowly walked back in the school with the new flower in his hand

After what seemed forever he saw his friends enter through the door, they all appeared to be laughing and having a good time

Adam waited by Fiona's locker, he was leaning against the locker next to hers with the rose secretly behind his back

"hey what did your brother want?" she asked as she approched her locker, she quickly pulled out her notebook she would need for her next block

Adam shrugged "it wasn't really anything" he said looking down

"ahh ok" Fiona replied. Its now or never adam thought to himself

"can I ask you something?" they both said at once,

Adam let out a nervous laugh, "you first"

"umm ok so earlier I heard that this guy, that i really like, was going to ask me out today,.. And I was just asking you for advise, what should I do?" Fiona asked while playing with her hair

What! How did she find out already…Clare? Drew?,.. Well don't just stand there. tell her to say yes!

"say yes!" Adam said a little to loud, he quickly cleared his throat "uhhh I mean say yeah" he said more quietly this time. Adam couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Fiona finally together

She nodded "ok thanks for the advise, I cant wait to see Hayden's expression" she said smiling also

Adams smile faded from his face, "…wait.. Hayden?" he asked, his voice full of remorse and sadness, but somehow Fiona didnt noticed

"yeah! I know right! I cant believe it either, I mean i know its fast but i dont know some thing seems so right"

Adam felt his heart start to break right in front of him, he was to late

he heard the bell just ring then

"well anyways I guess I'm going to go find him, ill see you later" and just like that she left leaving Adam feeling heartbroken and dumb

without realizing it, Adam had crushed the rose with his hand so hard that he felt his blood oozing from his palm. That was why everyone compared love with a rose, love had a beautiful flower, but somehow you always seemed to get hurt by the thorns

after a couple minutes of just standing there, Adam finally found the strength to walk down the hall full of kids to his next class,... as he walked down the hall he allowed one tear to escape his eye and fall on his cheek.


	6. the roof

~Adam's Pov ~

"I cant believe this, how could ive been so stupid!" Adam yelled out load frustrated as hell. some how he made it through his last class and made it home without loosing his head. But now, in the conference of his own house, he couldn't control himself anymore.

Adams hands started tugging on his hair as he fell down to his knees crying. He felt heartbroken, he never had felt like this before, it was all new to him

"how could Ive not known something like this would happen to me" he said more quietly this time

After a few minutes, Adam finally controlled him self enough to stop crying, but a new emotion was starting to build up in him,... anger, and before realizing he started feeling a strong urge, an old bad habit...

he quickly got up and moved to the other side of his room. He searched for a small box he secretly kept under his bed and pulled it out. He quickly pulled the continents out of the box

_"don't do this" _he hear his consents say as he brought the razor near his arm.

Adam shooked his head as he ignored his thoughts and brought the sharp razor closer

_"do you really want more scars?"_

Adam shut his eyes tight not caring as he slid the razor against his arm, he felt his blood start oozing out from his new fresh cut, it felt nice...

no wait! what am i doing! he thought to himself

he quickly dropped the razor and moved away from it

"this isn't the answer" he said to himself as he got up from the ground

he had to get out, he didn't want to risk cutting again,...he knew where he needed to go

-oOo-

Adam sat down

he was in his secret spot, where he went to get away from everything. He found out a few years ago that there was a blind spot on top of his roof where no one else could see him, expect from his neighbors window...Fiona's

but luckily for him, she wasn't home yet so he didn't need to worry about her seeing him

He put his head phones in his ears as he searched through his I phone for songs

He came a crossed the song passing afternoon by Iron and wine and decided to play it

"There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon  
>Summer warmed the open window of her honeymoon<br>And she chose a yard to burn but the ground remembers her  
>Wooden spoons, her children stir her Bougainvillea blooms..."<p>

He found himself singing along to the song, soon he felt his eyes grow heavy

without realizing it, he shut eyes, while drifting to a deep, peaceful sleep...

-oOo-

Adam opened his eyes but the lighting was different, the sun was gone and replaced with Dark grey clouds, it looked like it was going to rain

I must have been asleep for awhile he thought to him self as he stood up to leave but something to his right caught his eye

He looked over and noticed that Fiona's blinds were open, when he looked closer he noticed two figures...Fiona and Hayden

Adam felt tear feel down when his face when he realized that they were making out on her bed, he couldn't watch this anymore

he looked away as more tears fell from his eyes

Adam's body might have been but his mind was somewhere else, it was like something finally snapped in his head

He slowly started walking over towards the edge of the roof, he felt rain drops starting to drop on his head but he couldn't careless

He looked down over the edge

"I wonder how far down it is" he said softly to himself

*Author note: omg whats going to happen,...find out next chapter :) make sure to **review**, -jamie*


	7. the call

*Author note: hey b4 I start off I would like to just to thank my friend Neon25 once again for the great ideals you gave me, so thank you again, and make sure to read Neon's stories because they're really good J and aside from that I was just wondering How do you guys feel about Kadam? I mean I don't know much about them yet but in the promo they seemed like a couple I would ship and I just want Adam to finally just find true love, but that's just me,…anyways let me know what you think about them. -Jamie*

Fiona's Pov

"that movie was awesome!" Hayden said loudly clearly impressed

"yeah it was really good" Fiona agreed as they both walked out of the movie theater together. So far Fiona thought their first date went fairly well

Hayden put his hands in his pockets, as they started walking back to Fiona's house

After a few minutes of silence Hayden finally spoke up "hey, uhhh do you want to play the question game to pass time?" he asked

Fiona smirked "ok, you go first" she answered

Hayden thought about it "what's your favorite color"

Fiona didn't have to think about it "blue, If you could have one thing right now, what would it be?" she asked

"tacos" he answered "uhhh ok, who's your best friend"

"Adam" she answered smiling

"so are you guys like,.. Really close?" he asked with a tone of jealously

She shrugged "yeah" she answered simply

Hayden wasn't done with the subject "so if he asked you out would you say yes?"

Fiona looked up at him "I don't know, .. Maybe"

Hayden just nodded

The rest of the walk was went by fast, but Fiona couldn't help but feel a little awkward, they didn't seem to have all that much in common

"Well here we are" Hayden said as they came up to her house

"thanks" she replied as they walked up to her door "hey if you want to, you can come in for a little bit, my parents are working late today" she said as she opened the door

"um yeah sure" Hayden replied as he walked inside "whoa this place is…amazing" he commented

Fiona shrugged "its ok"

Hayden smiled "want to give me a tour around" he asked

"ok" Fiona smirked

Fiona quickly showed him around the house.

"and lastly" she said while opening a door "this is my room"

Hayden took a slow step inside. Her room was perfect, it fitted her, It wasn't messy like other girl teenagers room, it was nice and tidy

"nice" Hayden finally replied, he decided it was time to make his move

He stepped closer to Fiona and placed his hand gently to her chin pulling it up towards him

Before Fiona knew what he was doing Hayden brought his lips to hers for a personate kiss, and in the heat of the moment she kissed back

They continued this until Hayden moved them towards her bed

He moved positions so she was laying down and he was top of her, this went on for a few minutes until he started kissing her jaw

"hmm Hayden" she mounded as he gently kissing her neck, Fiona's head turned towards the window as he did this but then…something caught her eye. Adam

"hey uhhh Hayden" she said moving away from him "I think we should call it a night its getting late" she said looking at him

He looked down disappointed "um yeah ok" he said getting up from her bed "well I guess ill see you tomorrow then" he said as he walked towards the door

"yeah see you then" she replied as he walked out

Her attention quickly snapped back to Adam, who was standing on the edge of the roof, in the pouring rain. It looked like he was crying, but in the rain it was hard to tell.

She never seen him like this, it was scaring her

Fiona quickly grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number, she watched him as she called him

Adam looked down at his phone as it rang but to her surprise he hit the ignore button.

Adam quickly shut his eyes and started rocking back and fourth on his heels, like he was still deciding what he was going to do

Fiona tried calling him again, and this time he answered

"hello" he answered sounding very calm but he was good at doing that

"Adam, what the hell are you doing! Get down" Fiona replied scared.

She saw him smirk "why do you care" he asked softly but Fiona could hear the venom in his words

She was talking back a little "why are you acting like this, what's going on?" she asked with concern in her voice

Once again she saw a smirk on his face "you want to know what's my problem, he is" he replied coldly

She was confused "who are you talking about?"

"Hayden! this is all his fault, i hate him!" he yelled then hanged up.

He quickly moved away from the edge and climbed down from the roof by a tree

Fiona was relieved when she saw him get down but a whole bunch of questions were going through her head,.. she did really didn't know what was going on,. But tomorrow she would make sure she would find out


	8. answers part 1

~Adam's Pov~

Adam pushed his skateboard as fast as he could, he just wanted to get his mind off of things but every time he tried, he just couldn't. he couldn't stop thinking about last night, when he was about to jump A tiny voice in the back of his head convinced him that Hayden didn't take everything away, so Adam decided not to

Adam brought his focus back into riding, he was going by kids at school and last thing he wanted was to look dumb by falling

He quickly sped by them, he realized that it was all his friends

"Adam hey" he heard Clare call out, but he just ignored her and kept going

"Adam! Wait" he heard Fiona's voice now. He let out a sigh as he slowed down to a stop and looked their direction. He was going to have to face them sooner or later

they walked up to him "hey whats up with that, you completely ignored us"

Adam quickly looked around the group making sure Hayden wasn't there.. He wasn't

"uh sorry" he said looking down.

The group went silent for a minute

"hey can I talk to you like alone" Fiona asked breaking the silence

Adam nodded and followed her away from the group, He couldn't help by feel nervous

"about last night" she said bringing up the topic Adam didn't want to talk about

Adam looked down "what about last night"

"you could have slipped and fell, you were standing on the side of the roof in the rain" she said still worried for her friend

Adam let out a heartless chuckle "fell" he mocked

"yes you could have fell, its no joking matter" Fiona said serious

"no Fiona, that's were your wrong. If I was dead right now it wouldn't be because I fell, it would be because I jumped" he said coldly…

Before she could say anything He quickly jumped on his skateboard and left her with even more quesions

~Fiona's Pov~

what! jumped, he would have jumped? she thought to her self as she watched him leave

If she was confused earlier, she was now beyond confused

She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked back to Clare

"hey so how's your boyfriend?" Clare asked concerned

Fiona looked confused "uhhh fine I guess" she replied a little confused why she brought him up

"are you sure, Adam looked upset, I never seen him like this" Clare commented

Fiona looked over at Clare "Adam?" she asked "you mean Hayden" she corrected

Clare was shook her head "no? I mean Adam" she said looking at Fiona also "Wait, didn't Adam ask you out yesterday?"

Fiona shook her head "no Hayden did, … was Adam going to?" she asked

Clare nodded her head "well, then I guess I understand why he's upset then" Clare replied

Fiona froze, it was like everything just clicked in "Clare.. It all makes since now"

"what makes since now?" Clare asked

"last night, Adam was standing on the edge of his roof, he was going suicidal" Fiona replied fast

Clare was shocked "What!" she yelled "w-where is he" she stuttered

Fiona shrugged "he took of on his skateboard" she replied

"Fiona,.. You need to find him now, I have a bad feeling he's old habits are going to come back"

Fiona looked confused "what you mean bad habits?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer

Clare looked in Fiona's eyes "cutting"


	9. answers part 2

*Author note: hey guys sorry last chapter was short, I had to help my mom out all day yesterday b/c she just got back from the ER so I didn't have that much time to write…. Any ways yes I have seen the new promo :D but I cant wait to see what happens with Adam vs. Dave, Im kind of hoping they will get in a fight that way Dave will finally get what's coming to him,…but I want to know what's going to happen between Adam and Katie the most! Even though I will always ship Fadam but idk im starting to like Kadam, haha anyways hope you guys enjoy*

Fiona quickly ran up to drew "hey can I ask you something" she said in a hurry

"I think you already did, but ok" he joked

"Adam might be in danger, I need to find him" Fiona said with a serious expression

Drew's face automatically went serious "what do you mean?" he said with the protective older brother tone

Fiona shooked her head "no time to explain, where does he go when he's upset?"

Drew thought about it "umm sometimes he goes to this old abandon church, its not far from here" he answered

She nodded "yeah I know where that is, he took me there a few times" she replied

All of a sudden they both heard a whistle being blown "Drew come on!" his coached yelled at him

Drew sent Fiona apologetic look "im sorry I would go with you but I have practice"

Fiona nodded "its ok, just go before your coach yells at you" she replied

"ok, just go find my brother" he said as he retreated back to his practice

As she started walking she couldn't help but feel guilty, in a way, this was all her fault.

She sighed "I got to make this all right" she said to herself

-oOo-

Fiona slowly walked up to the church, not really knowing what to expect

Quietly she slipped through the fence, that's when she finally saw him. Adam had his back towards her, so when she approached him he didnt notice her

"Adam" she whispered

Adam head quickly snapped her way, he froze while dropping the item that was in his hand, Fiona recognized it, ... a pocket knife

"how did you find me" he asked

Fiona shrugged "just had a feeling I guess" she while walking towards him

"oh, well you found me, what do you want" he asked coldly

She took a seat next to him "we need to talk"

Adam chuckled "I think that's every guys worst nightmare to hear those words" he joked

"Adam, last night you told me that this is all Hayden's fault, what did you mean by that?" she asked serious

Adam stopped laughing and went silent "I - I don't know what your talking about" he stuttered

"Adam that's bull, and you know it, just tell me what you meant" she said while crossing her arms

He looked down "hey came back for one day, and that one day he stole everything" he spoke slowly and quietly

Fiona shook her head "what do you mean?"

Adam took a breath, he knew what he was about to say was going to be hard "he took all my friends,…but most importantly he stole the love of my life, he stole you Fiona"

Fiona let out a sigh "today Clare told me that you were the one who was suppost to ask me out, was that true?" she asked

Adam into her eyes with his teary baby blue ones, he nodded "but I was to late, and when I saw you with him, I -I just couldn't handle it" he said while looking down

Fiona followed his gaze, that's when she noticed his arm

She let out a shocked breath when she realized that his arm was bleeding through his sleeve

"Adam your bleeding" she pointed out. She reached down to look at it but Adam quickly pulled it away

"uh yeah, I fell" he lied

Fiona just shooked her head "well if your not going to let me look at it, at least let me clean it up at my house."

Adam thought about it "ok" he agreed

-oOo-

Adam and Fiona walked into Fiona's house

Fiona grabbed Adams hand and lead him to her room "here, ill be right back" she said leaving the room

Fiona quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed the Neosporin and bandages, when she return to her room Adam was laying down on her bed

Fiona took a seat next to him "ok, hold up your arm" she told him

He hesitated but he did as he was told, he didnt want her to see his scars and new cuts, but she would have seen them sooner or later

Fiona very slowly pulled up his sleeve, the first thing she saw was bloody cuts. She quickly cleaned all the cuts and but the bandages over them. She looked it over making sure she didn't miss any cuts, but all she could fine was his old scars. She knew that when he was little he used to cut himself for being transgendered

"there, all done" Fiona said as she finished

Adam looked down at his arm "thanks,… hey can I ask you something?"

Fiona looked over at him "ok, go for it" she answered

Adam sat up "ok, you already know that I like you, but do you have any feelings for me,..like how I do?"

Fiona went quiet as she stared at the ground

Adam was taking that as a bad thing "fine, if you don't like me then I guess ill just leave you alone" he replied sadly as he begin to get up

Fiona stopped him by putting her hand over his chest before he could leave, Fiona looked up at him, she searched for something in his eyes, what ever it was.. she found it

She started moving in close to Adam, until she felt her lips brush against his. She could feel his breath quicken, and his lower lip slightly tremble. She took a deep breath as she finally meet her lips to his

She felt Adam start to respond after a few seconds, she never felt like this with any other guy, they pulled back

"wow" Adam said breathless as he rested his forehead against her

Fiona shut her eyes "Adam, I love you"


	10. stars

(hey b4 i start off just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner.. i really hate being grounded. n hope you guys like this chapter.. leave me reviews of what you like, hate.. what ever.. lolz kk later guys)

Adams POV

Adam laid on his bed staring at his white walls full of posters as he continued to smile

could you believe it? thee Fiona Coyne, the girl of his dreams kissed him and told him that she loved him.

Adam couldn't feel anymore happier

"well if she likes me, should i ask her out? well.. what about Hayden?" these thoughts continued to stir in his head, and suddenly he felt his mood drop some

"what was i thinking, she would be better off with him anyways" he thought sadly as he turned over on his side. Adam shooked his head "no she likes me, not im i can tell, ... well there's only one way to find out"

Adam took out his phone

he quickly punched in a familiar number and soon he listen as the phone lined rang

it only rang 2 times before he heard her pick up

"hello?" he heard her clear genital voice ask

"uhhh hey" he answered lamely, he heard her chuckle a little at his response, he thought it was really cute

"haha what's up Adam?" she asked

Adam stiffen a little then realizing why he was calling her "what are you doing?"

"uhh nothing much, just really bored" she answered

"oh well do you think you would be able to sneak out of your house" he asked while he played with the zipper of his jacket

"yeah sure, meet me out front" she answered

yes! Adam thought "ok" he replied before they hanged up

Adam quickly ran into his bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush from the cupboard and made sure he brushed his teeth all the way through, once he was done he put it up and turned off the light as he left the bathroom. Adam couldnt help but think hes breath smelt minty fresh

silently he made his way down his stares. he didn't want to risk his mom catching him so he took his time getting to the door. once he reached the door he silently unlocked the lock it and walked out side

he felt the cool Canadian air on his neck but he ignored it as he shut the door and waited for Fiona

"Adam?" he heard her whisper from somewhere in the dark

Adam felt a smile creep on his face "Marco" he called out quietly as he looked around the dark

"polo" she called out behind him. Adam jumped, he didn't know how she did that but sometimes it would scare the shit out of him.

she heard her laugh harder "aww did i scare you?" she asked playfully

Adam smirked "yeah you kind of did" he said laughing a little

Fiona smiled "so why did you call me out here?" she asked while playing with her hair... that's a good sign right?

"cause i wanna show you something" he said at the same time taking her hand and leading her near his tree near his gate. "ok follow me" he said releasing her hand as he starting climbing up

"Whoa be careful there spider monkey" she teased as she starting climbing up also

Adam laughed a little

once he got up high enough he quickly and silently jumped on the secretly part of his roof, and it wasn't long until Fiona did the same

Fiona recognized this place.. this is where she saw him the other day, she never been up here but she knew that this was Adams place to just get away

"you like it?" Adam said as he sat down on the blanket he placed earlier

Fiona nodded "yes, its... It's amazing" she said finally finding her words. she took a seat next to him

"yeah, and to be honest.. your the first outsider to know about this place" he said a little happy that he never told anyone else

"aww i feel so special" fiona said smiling "so how did you find out about this hidden part of your roof?" she asked

Adam looked down "my dad... my real one" he answered a little sadly

"I don't like to get in your business but what happen with him?" Fiona asked. she knew that he didn't like to talk about it but she didn't know what happen to his real dad and it was bugging her

"uhh he cheated on my mom, so my mom left him" he answered softly

Fiona automatically felt sorry for him "I'm sorry" she said looking down. she felt his eyes on her

"no its ok, but it wasn't until later that we found out that he became rich with his company. so when he finally found us again he felt the need to make up for not being their for us, so he bought me and drew insanely expensive cars and bought my mom and expensive ring" he finished sounding a little sad "he's trying to buy our love back, but I hate him Fiona"

he said bringing his hands over his eyes, it didnt take Fiona long realized that he was crying. she moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him

"Shhh, don't cry" she said softly trying to calm him down. she felt his shoulders shake as more silent tears fell down

"i-im s-sorry" he slurred as he tryied stop himself from not letting anymore tears fall from his face

Fiona brought her hand to his face as she wiped away the last tear he had on his face "its ok Adam" she said sweetly as she took his hand to hers

Adam felt his face grow hot and thanked god that it was dark and she couldn't see

"wow the stars are really out tonight" she said admiring the scene around her

"yeah they are, their so beautiful... almost as much as you" he said smiling at her

Fiona turned her attention back to him "you mean that?" she asked

Adam nodded "did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked slowly and softly. he knew that her next answer would either break him or make him

without warning Fiona leaned into Adam and brought her lips on his firm soft pair. it took him awhile to comprehend what was going on but after awhile he stared responding to her rhythm. Adam felt like their should have fireworks going off at that moment.. it was just so perfect and he never wanted it to end... after a few more seconds Fiona pulled away from the passionate kiss to look into his eyes

"does that answer you question?" she asked

Adam returned her gaze and noticed that she was telling nothing but the truth.. "yeah" he answered breathlessly as he stared into her eyes. then and their he realized that he wanted to be with her.. and her only


	11. the cousin of an ex

(omg omg omg! Today is Monday, the new degrassi is coming on today…n the next day, n the next day heheh n btw I don't think I will be able to double post today, im going to busy. I have to get my shots (school wont let us in if we don't have them) I have school shopping, practice, church, n just things like that so I apologize.. Well happy Monday guys)

Fiona's Pov

Fiona couldn't feel any happier, she felt like she was on cloud 9 as she walked down the crowded halls of degrassi

"well someone is letting the sunshine in" Clare said amused

Fiona smiled at her as she walked up to her "well when you spend the whole night with the guy you really like you cant help but smile"

Clare smirked "trust me, I know how that's like. So uhhh tell me what happened yesterday" she said in a smirking manner

Fiona took a deep breath, where to began she thought "well when I ran off to find Adam, I finally caught up to him, and he was…kind of cutting again" she said pausing to let Clare absorb that

"he's cutting again!" she yelled out load with out thinking, Fiona quickly caught her off

"shhhh, I don't want anyone else to know about that. Anyways yes he was, until I stopped him at least.. I got him to agree to go back to my house so I could clean the cuts, and then.. We kind of.. Kissed" she said the last part slowly

Instantly Claries face lit up like a newly lit candle "What! Yaay!" she said clearly happy as she jumped up and down as she clapped her hands like a little kid

Fiona giggled seeing Claire like this for the first time "I don't know how Hayden is going to take this, I mean I like him but I love Adam" she said seeking help from her friend

Claire looked up at Fiona serious "I think you should just come out clean to Hayden, just rip the band ad of and tell him you like someone else, "

Fiona nodded "ok, do you know where he…" she was caught off when she saw him suddenly by Clare

"hey, how are you two girls doing" he asked both of them

"im good" Clare answered "well I think I better be off leaving, bye guys" she said finding her escape

Hayden waved her good bye "so where were you yesterday, I looked all over the school for you but they said that you were absent?" he asked more as a question

Fiona nodded "uhhh yeah their were things I had to take care of" she answered, she was staring at the floor not wanting to look him in the eyes

Hayden nodded "is their something wrong, you seem.. Out of it?" he asked

After a brief awkward seconds Fiona finally looked up at him "Hayden, were not meant for each other" she answered.. Waiting for his response

Hayden laughed thinking for second that it was a joke, when he saw Fiona not laughing he realized that she was serious

Without warning he clenched his jaw, as his mood suddenly changed "what do you mean were not meant for each other?" he asked though his teeth

Fiona was taken back a bit "I.. I like someone else Hayden" she answered truthfully. His eyes narrowed as he understand that it was Adam.. "I think we should see other people"

Hayden smirked a evil smirk "you don't want to do that.." he said almost as a whisper

Fiona shook her head "yeah and why not.." she said a little pissed off

"Do you remember, when you visit you dad and your brother in new York a year ago.." he asked trialing off

Fiona didn't know where this was going "yeah, when I moved there with them.. But I didn't like it there so I moved back"

Hayden smiled "I know why you hated it there… all about your abusive ex. Uhhh what was his name…uhhh I think it was like bobby" he said coldly

Fiona suddenly lost her composure "how the fuck do you know about that?" she asked as quietly as she could

Hayden chuckled "he's my cousin Fi"

Fiona gasped "Hayden were done, now leave me alone" she said walking away from him, feeling scared all over again

"this isn't over Fiona!" she heard him call after her but she was already gone

By the time she made it outside she was gasping for air, as tears started falling from her blue eyes. She was beyond scared now

Fiona felt someone arms around her "hey, are you ok" she admit lily stiffened up until she realized who it was

"Adam" she gasped as she pulled him into a hug

Adam smirked as he hugged her back "haha what miss me that much" he asked jokingly

Fiona let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in "do you want to just go?" she asked hoping his answer was yes

Adam looked into her eyes, he saw that she was scared "yeah lets go to my place" he answered. Taking his hand with hers.

"uhhh im sorry I rode my skateboard to school though so I don't have my car with me" he said apologizing

Fiona shook her head "no its fine, well just walk" she could use the fresh air right now. but she didnt trust her legs right now

Adam suddenly understood her thoughts "do you want me to carry you?" he asked

Fiona smiled a little "will you?" she asked.

Adam smiled "hop on my back"

Fiona took a secound to see in he was serious, he was.. she quickly jumped on him

"ha! feels like were kids again" Fiona said

Adam smiled "we still are, at least in the heart" he replied laughing alittle


	12. Explaning

Hey im back lol I haven't updated in almost a year I think. I wasn't really planning on doing it again but I reread my story and I want to at least finish my first fic. Not really sure if people still read fadam fics still tho, but anyways (sorry for any grammar mistakes, dyslexia doesn't help) Enjoy

"here we are" Adam said as Fiona hoped off his back

Fiona smiled at the teenager "thanks Adam, you don't have to stay with me though I wouldn't want to make you skip school" she said looking down. She knew that he would have questions sooner or later to why she was skipping

"No its alright ill stay with you, besides I don't want to go to Spanish, its to confusing" he said with such a innocent gesture that it made Fiona chuckle a little. No wonder why he's failing that class she said to her self. "so my parents wont get home till later, do you want to hang out at my place?" he asked

"um ok, sure" she replied not really coming up with words as Adam intertwined his hands with hers, As they walked into Adams house Fiona automatically relaxed, she felt safe just being here with him

Adam plopped onto the couch and quickly turned on the tv, Fiona followed his movements and sat next to him "what do you want to watch?" he ask handing her the remote

"uhhh I don't know it doesn't really matter" she said giving him back the remote. He scrolled down his options until getting bored and randomly putting on pretty little liars

Fiona looked confused "you like pretty little liars?" she asked, even though this was her favorite show

Adam shrugged "its ok I guess, plus Adventure Time is on right now" he replied, but Fiona knew he was just trying to keep his macho teenage boy rep up. "so anyways, I kinda need to know whats going on.. You know like what happened earlier today" he said trialing off

Fiona looked down "it's a long story"

Adam lifted her chin up so she could see into his blue eyes "we have a while, I promise not judge or anything" he said gently. Fiona just nodded slowly in agreement

"it all started when I was staying with my dad over summer break, I had a summer fling with a guy named bobby.." she said trailing off making sure Adam was listening "it all went well until but he was always forceful and not gentle. I didn't pay attention to it" Fiona took a breath before continuing " before he hit me, that's when I knew that he was abusive"

Adam stiffen hearing this but Fiona continued and he didn't stop her

"so after that I told my dad that I didn't like it there and I wanted to go back home with my mom, I know he thought that it was because I didn't like being or hanging out with him but I just couldn't tell him about what happened, I was to scared" Adam quickly pulled her into a hug

"im so sorry no one deserves that Fi" he said softly into her ear " but how does that explain what happened earlier today?" he asked confused

Fiona pulled back a little to look at Adam as she spoke "Bobby is Hayden's cousin" she said quietly "Im scared of what he might do like Bobby did, please you have to believe me"

Adam didn't move, he just gazed at Fiona as if he was hearing her wrong. Hes known Hayden since they were little how could any of this be true, he was such a nice guy back then, but then again people change..

"I believe you"

Later that night Adam stayed up laying on his bed, rethinking about what happened earlier that day. He couldn't grasps the ideal of someone hurting Fiona like that. He sighed looking at the clock that read nine pm.

"I wont let him hurt you Fi" he said to himself as he took out his phone. He quickly scrolled down to a contact and typed a message

Adam to Hayden- are you up? If so meet me in ally by the dot. Almost a couple seconds after he sent out that text he felt his phone vibrate

Hayden to Adam- with pleasure, we need to talk, alone…


	13. Chapter 13

hey soo sorry for not writting, im really bad at constantly writing, but its spring break so i was like oh why not, thanks sooo much for the review means alot guys, enjoy, n tell me what you think so far n yeah, next update will be longer ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Adam walked down the hall way of degrassi, hood up, sunglasses on, not wanting to be seen. He felt the pain on his body every step he took, but he gritted his teeth down and bared with it. It was finally the end of the day and he manage to avoid all his friends, including Fi. The bell rang then signaling time to start heading to class, and with a sigh he walked into his class to end up being the first kid there<p>

He looked down as kids started arriving in the class room, he could feel his heart starting to race as he heard the girl he was avoiding take a seat next to him

"hey" she said in her sweet toned voice that he loved, he looked up and nodded before he quickly looked back down at the floor. "um ok?" she replied more as a question, but I didn't trust my voice to speak

The teacher finally walked in breaking the awkward tension, "hey everyone, your teacher is sick so ill be subbing for you guys today" snake said looking around the class room, Adam didn't say anything he just kept his down for most of the class.

Adam could feel Fiona's stare burning through is skin but he somehow manage to make it look like he didn't notice.

"Adam" he heard her try to get his attention

He sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this up, "uh yeah what's up?" he reply slowly

He heard her take in a breath "would you like to explain to me what's going on?" she said clearly with annoyance in her voice

"I don't know what your talking about" Adam lied, still looking down

"cut the bull, and tell me why you've been avoiding me all day" she said getting louder at the end of the sentence. Adam opened up his mouth to reply when

"Whoa am I interrupting something?" snake said looking at the two teenagers "you guys havent even been paying attention all day, care to explain to me whats going on?" he said outing them out in the middle of his lesson

The two quietly exchanged apologies to him, they could hear the snickers of kids trying to laugh

"well ok then" he said, then turning around to get back to his lesson, the rest of the class went by fast after that and Adam quickly retrieved his bag and left the classroom with out saying anything else to Fiona.

He could tell she was hot on his trail so he stopped to let her catch up, this couldn't go on forever, he turned around as surly she was standing right next to him "how are you?" he asked casual avoiding her gaze still

She scoffed before now glaring at him "well you've been avoiding me all day" she she spoke, venom in her voice "and all you can say is how am I"

"your mad" he sighed, more as a statement then a reply

"no shit Sherlock" she said clearly pissed now, Adam looked up at her but quickly turned around, apologized and started to walk off again

"oh hell no" Fiona thought as she grabbed his arm and yanked him around, but doing so knocked off his sunglasses showing off for the first time that day his face. "oh my god" Fiona said seeing it "what happened?"

Adam quickly retrieved his glasses and put them back on "nothing" he said looking uncomfortable, they looked into each others eyes.

_~flashback~_

_Adam walked down the street, hoody, wearing all black. He agreed to meet Hayden over by the dot, and because it's Adam he wont back down._

_As he reached the ally it was completely quiet, maybe he backed down Adam thought to himself_

"_well well well" you showed up he heard a voice behind him, he turned around and sure enough Hayden was their in his present_

"_you didn't think I wouldn't show up aye" Adam replied a little annoyed at Hayden's tone of voice _

"_mhm" Hayden snickered "well you got balls I can tell you that my friend" he laughing at the joke in his head_

"_im not here for any funny business, im going to tell you this one time, and only once, you leave Fiona alone!" he said with authority in his voice, but this is only made Hayden shake harder with laughter. _

"_oh my god" Hayden said between laughing "I forgot how funny you get when your serious, ahh but how about no" he said at the same time pushing Adam into some metal trashcans _

_Adam quickly got up and ran to go punch Hayden, only to be knocked down by guy he didn't notice_

"_oh no you don't" the guy with a deep voice said, as he hold him down to the ground. Adam could feel the roughness of gravel on his face_

"_what should he do with him next" another voice asked " I say we dirty up that pretty face" the voice said laughing alittle_

_Adam groaned in pain when he felt something stuck against the back of his head, he fliped his body only to get it straight on his face, he felt his self fall down his knees holding his face in his palms_

"_you like that pretty boy?" Hayden said cruley as he went in to kick him in his gut repeatedly_

_Adam finally got a grip of the situation and grabed onto the leg he was getting kicked with and somehow yanked Hayden onto the ground next to him. He felt his hand sting like hell as he started to punch him with all his might, but at this poin the could care less _

"_hey!" the two other guys said grabbing him off by both sides so no matter what he tried he couldn't get away_

_Hayden got up from the ground and slowly wiped the blood from his mouth up "oh so you want to play that way" he said as the punched his face making Adam spit out blood _

"_take this as a warning Torres, don't try to mess with me or my family.. Or next time its not going to be you who gets hurt, it will be the girl" and with that the two guys dropped Adam back into the trashcans_

_Adam could hear them laughing as they started to leave, but everything started to black out soon after, he could feel himself fall unconscious_

Adam winced remembering what happened

But he quickly pulled Fiona in his embarrass, what felt like holding on for dear life

"I wont let anything happen to you, no matter what" he said as he captured his lips onto hers, but to Fiona's disliking it ended shortly after and he was gone again leaving her with yet again nothing but questions


End file.
